1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise reduction apparatus for a shift cable, in more detail, a technology that can be used to prevent gear whine noise of an automatic transmission vehicle from traveling into the passenger compartment through a shift cable.
2. Description of Related Art
A transmission equipped in vehicles has a basic structure that has a shift lever, which is an internal operator, regardless of whether it is a manual transmission or an automatic transmission, and transmits the operational force of the shift lever to the transmission through a shift cable.
Therefore, gear whine noise generated from the transmission having the structure can travel into the passenger compartment through the shift cable, and accordingly, a method of attaching a mass damper to the shift cable is commonly used in the related art to exclude the noise.
The method of attaching a mass damper to the shift cable described above, however, has a problem that the weight is necessarily increased by the mass damper and the cost is considerable.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.